Learning to be Lovers
by Master-Magician
Summary: Peter and Gamora learn what it means to be a couple. Sequel to my other story Stuck on You.
1. Introduction

**This story is a continuation of my previous story Stuck on You. In this story it's been a few weeks and Gamora and Peter are now an actual couple. However neither actually knows what that really means. This is their journey to figure that out. **

**Each chapter will be like stages with small time gaps between. For example their first kiss will get a chapter on its own, dates get their own chapters, and more. If anyone has bonus ideas let me know in reviews. Unless it's too outrageous I just may include it. For example a previous reviewer or two on Stuck on You left a comment about a tickle fight, that would be too adorable not to include. **

**For now it is rated T just to be safe but later chapters may get a bit... steamy, if you catch my drift. We will work our way up to that though. For now we start out slow. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Peter was replaying the day a weeks ago in his mind again going over every detail as he stared out at the expanse of stars from his pilot's seat. From their individual confessions to their near kiss. The whole thing had been strange, the good kind of strange though.<p>

Sure it was great at first. Unfortunately their relationship quickly hit a major snag. How to fix it was currently driving Peter's thoughts forward with the fury of an infinity stone.

If anyone knew Peter Quill their first instinct would be to think he had screwed up and done or said something stupid. Perhaps he had made some smart remark and pissed her off. Or maybe she finally got tired of his cockiness and gave him the boot.

On the other side of the spectrum those who knew Gamora would ask if Peter finally grew tired of her cold demeanor, got sick of her emotional baggage, or Gamora decided she just did not want him at all anymore.

The reality was none of these things. Gamora actually liked his confidence, and his sense of humor. She had called it "an acquired taste". In her eyes there was no screw up bad enough to make her run, yet. Peter of course had no problem with Gamora's attitude, it was all a front she instantly dropped for him. There was no emotional baggage bad enough Gamora could whip out that would make Peter turn away. He had matched each new story she told him with one of his own, something she was very grateful for. His of course were nowhere near as bad but to her it was the thought that counted.

Instead it was something so stupid Peter found it a little hilarious, not that he would ever admit it.

In the end it all boiled down to a simple fact- neither he nor Gamora knew how to act.

Like not at all.

Peter just assumed Gamora would at least understand something about being in a relationship but the ex ravager had overestimated his new girlfriend. From what he was able to tell she had been so focused on killing her targets when working for Thanos that she never took a second to observe other couples.

In his own defense, Peter thought what to do would all just come to him. That he would just knew when it came time. This was unfortunately not the case.

For example was he supposed to always hold her hand? Were they supposed to randomly give each other hugs or just under certain circumstances? What about kissing? Dates? Other more... intimate activities? What about gift giving? Did Gamora believe in anniversaries? Were they every month or every year?

Peter knew seduction, but that was it.

The only thing they seemed to have actually figured out was where they sleep. Ever since they had gotten their hands stuck together they never slept alone anymore. Peter was all too happy with this, not just because he got to sleep with a beautiful woman in his arms, but because she had explained to him that when they slept that close she never had nightmares anymore. His presence seemed to ward them away from her dreams. This was a two way street though, she had the same effect on him. He also never had a bad dream since.

Something the other guardians were appreciative of.

It had also been a somewhat unspoken agreement that they would sleep in Gamora's bunk instead of his. He still clearly remembered her words when they discussed it.

"I am not one of your conquests," Gamora had said it to him almost randomly one day. Peter's response of "duh that's why we're never sleeping in my old bunk, ever", had Gamora dumbfounded for a moment. After that they never even sat at Peter's old bunk.

Too many women had been there before, Gamora deserved better. Peter was also trying to make her as comfortable as possible as she got accustomed to physical affection. It helped they slept together in... well technically it was now their bunk. He was still trying to get that right in his mind.

They were making slow progress though. Now whenever they slept together she did not go ram rod straight anywhere near as bad as she used to. It probably helped that Peter did most of his movements to her slowly so as to not spook her.

Now Peter was sitting in the pilot's seat, like he always did when he needed to think, and staring out at the stars. He was racking his brain hard trying to figure out he and Gamora.

Maybe he should just go to some planet and watch the couples there. The more he thought about that though the more it seemed like a bad idea. Peter and Gamora were anything but ordinary people. Not to mention stubborn as all get out. They would figure this out on their own.

If all else failed Peter did have a nuclear option. Something so bat-crap crazy that would make a fist fight with Thanos himself look like a tea party with little girls. Something that terrified Peter to his very core.

He would go to Drax for relationship advice.

The thought alone actually sent a small shiver down Peter's spine. Desperate yes, horrifying yes, but if it was all he had Peter would take it. Drax had been married once with a daughter so he would be the only one who would be able to remotely help him out. If the dredged up bad memories did not make the destroyer want to kill him.

Peter let out a soft groan as he rubbed his temples. This much heavy thinking was giving him a headache the likes of which he had never encountered.

They took down Ronan and saved a whole planet, surely they could figure this out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut this short but this is just an intro to the story. The other chapters will be longer I promise. I wanted to get a place up and running for reviewers to leave suggestions. <strong>

**As I said we will work our way up the relationship ladder, so to those itching for their first kiss you're going to have to wait a bit, my apologies. **

**This will definitely be multiple chapters but how many I have no clue. **

**Review please**


	2. Protective

**This is a month later from the last chapter. Peter and Gamora have now been together for about six weeks give or take. In this chapter some unfortunate souls learn why you should never ever even attempt to hurt Peter. We also get to see it from Gamora instead of Peter. I have decided the story will occasionally flip back and forth. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Laying in her and Peter's bunk Gamora let her mind wander. Something she did not do much of before betraying Thanos and Ronan.<p>

Had anyone asked, Gamora would told them that she was only laying there because it was still technically her bunk and she could rest anywhere she wanted.

The truth was nothing of the sort though.

She was actually laying here because she missed her... boyfriend. Gamora was still trying to get accustomed to the term. She actually disliked the word, it just did not feel right. There was certainly strong feelings between her and the terran but how deep they went was unknown. Regardless the terms boyfriend and girlfriend simply felt wrong. Perhaps the thought came from her upbringing with Thanos.

Closing her eyes, Gamora sucked in a deep breath through her nose. The sheets held the combined scent of both her and Peter. That was why she was lying here when she missed him. To a normal person they would not be able to tell the smell was there all that well. With Gamora's cybernetics and upgrades all of her senses were enhanced. She could smell him as if he was actually right there.

If you would have told Gamora months ago that she would be in a relationship with a terran, then she likely would have hurt you for suggesting such foolishness. Now she found herself wondering if she could ever be without him.

Sure she knew he had been an avid womanizer before the business with Ronan but all that had stopped. The man would barely look at other woman. If Gamora was there with him all his attention would be on her. Not like she was a delicate flower or anything like that. It was more like he was admiring her. At first it was her physical appearance that she thought held his attention. It did not take long for her to find out that, while he did most certainly enjoy her "hotness" as he had said, he was not focused on the way she looked.

The look in his eyes when Peter looked at her... Gamora was unsure if he knew it himself but it held so much tender admiration for her. It was a sight Gamora had never received in her entire life. She was raised to be a living weapon, to deal death, but when she was with Peter she was simply a Zehoberi woman. It felt strange, but Gamora loved every second of it.

Every time their eyes met Gamora would get a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. In the time that her and Peter had been together Gamora had figured out what that feeling was. It was how it felt to care about someone other than yourself. It was so alien to her that she at first thought she was becoming ill. If that is what this feeling was then Gamora wanted to be sick for the rest of her life.

Part of Gamora knew she should not be missing him like this. He was just a terran, even if they were in a relationship. She should not be missing the way his strong arms wrapped around her, the way his eyes sparkled in the light, that smile that gave her that odd fluttering sensation in her chest...

"Damn it..." Gamora cursed quietly to herself. No matter how hard she tried Gamora could not get him out of her mind. Hell, she could barely think negative thoughts about him for more than a few minutes. It was strange but then again a lot of things had been weird since she and Peter had decided to attempt this relationship.

Gamora would have never believed she would spend nights sleeping beside someone unless it was a life or death situation. Yet now she did. Gamora spent every night sleeping wrapped in Peter's arms, it was the comfiest she could ever recall being. Not only could she bury herself into his warm, safe embrace but she had quickly figured something out. Peter's presence in her bunk had yet another effect. The nightmares that had always tormented her would not show with him there. Every night she spent with Peter was a blissful and restful sleep.

How one person, a terran especially, could have such an effect on her Gamora did not know.

Closing her eyes, Gamora decided to just stop thinking and lay here waiting for Peter to return. It should not be much longer, he only went on a quick mission with Denarian Dey. The Xandarian had asked for one of them to help him on a quick pick up mission. Most of the guardians were too inconspicuous except for Peter. He could at least resemble a normal person, and act somewhat like one. Unlike the green skinned assassin Gamora, the sentient tree Groot, the small furry trigger happy Rocket, or the hulking destroyer Drax.

If there was trouble Gamora knew that Peter and Dey would be able to handle it. Neither man were slouches when it came time to a fight.

The mission itself was extremely simple. Dey was meeting with some of his contacts for some information. Said information would likely end up in the guardians being sent on a mission later but one thing at a time. Dey was allowed to bring one other only and he wanted Peter to be his backup. If he were asked Gamora knew Dey would just say that any of the Nova Corps would be too conspicuous.

In truth Gamora suspected the he actually liked Peter, maybe even trusted him. Despite him being a former criminal and outlaw. Saving Xandar, and by extension Dey's wife and daughter, likely went a long way in that regard. Whatever the reason Dey had personally asked for Peter's help in this.

Now Gamora was stuck missing her Peter until he returned.

Wait... since when did she start thinking of him as her Peter? It was not like she owned him or anything, they were in a relationship, not a slave contract.

Gamora could not help but wonder if that was maybe part of being in a relationship. You each belonged to the other. Perhaps he was hers and she was his, oddly the thought of being Peter's did not seem to sound as bad as she would have thought.

It was in that moment Rocket came running into the room looking almost frantic. "Um... We gotta problem..."

Gamora was already standing up the moment Rocket came into the room but he left just as quickly. Following him out, she heard voices in the common room. Gamora followed them but could not make them out.

Stepping into the Milano's common room Gamora was met with a horrible sight.

Denarian Dey was sitting in one of the chairs, breathing and alive but not looking well. His arm was in a sling, his face bloody and covered in bruises. He looked as if he took a serious beating. Knowing him he gave as good as he got. Drax was standing beside him as if he had just helped him sit down.

As the gears turned in Gamora's head she felt her blood run ice cold. If Dey was here looking all beaten up then Peter...

"Dey... Where is Peter?" Gamora was impressed her voice still sounded like her normal stoic and calm self. Even if inside she was far from it.

"Mission was a bust. Went fine at... first. One of em' recognized your friend and was not happy. They kicked the crap out of me but took him." Dey's voice was hoarse and rough. He must have taken a hit in the throat in the attack. "I was able to tag him with a tracker before they knocked me out."

In five seconds Gamora had returned to her and Peter's bunk snatching Godslayer. Passing through the common room towards the exit Gamora did not even look as Dey tossed a small device to her with his good arm. She caught it without looking.

After ten seconds Gamora was descending the ramp leaving the Milano not bothering to even see if the other guardians were following. Gamora did not care, Peter was missing and likely hurt.

She was going to find him and kill anyone who so much as tried to slow her down.

The moment her feet made contact with the sand that was this planet's surface Gamora was moving with purpose. Flipping open the device Dey gave her she was quickly following the route. It was not far, it appeared to be a warehouse of some kind.

The air was very hot and dry but Gamora did not feel it. She did not feel anything, nothing but worry, her Peter was in trouble. She did not even try this time to deny he was hers because she knew that there was no point in attempting a denial.

The Zehoberi woman moved with a purpose unlike anything she had done since working for Thanos.

Before long she found her way to a large warehouse door. According to the tracker Peter was just on the other side. Gamora was reaching for the handle when a small furred paw stopped her. Looking down she saw Rocket standing beside her.

"Allow me," Rocket held some kind of small device in his hand. Gamora did not have to be told to know of its explosive nature.

Taking several steps back Gamora also noticed Drax standing nearby with both his knives drawn. Groot was nowhere to be seen, likely left with the injured Dey.

Rocket fixed the device to the door and typed a few buttons on it. He moved off to the side gun drawn and waited. After a few moments the contraption exploded, large enough to blow a hole in the door but small enough not to damage anything on the other side. Something Gamora was silently grateful for.

It would certainly have been a poor rescue if their entrance killed Peter. The thought brought a sense of sickness to Gamora's stomach.

The moment the hole opened in the door Gamora was rushing forward to dive through the opening.

Gamora did her usual threat assessment when she made it to the other side. There were multiple people there. No discernable uniforms, these were just common thugs. The room itself was some kind of small storage warehouse. Tables and crates of materials were scattered everywhere. It was the what was in the middle of the room that caught Gamora's attention instantly.

It was Peter, his hands shackled above his head and hanging from a chain. There was just enough slack for him to stand flat on his feet but he was not. Instead he was slumped down, likely unconscious. Gamora could not see his face but she could tell be the look of his clothes he had probably taken a beating just as severe as Dey.

Something on the floor caught Gamora's gaze.

Blood splattered on the floor.

Red blood.

Terran blood.

Peter's blood.

These men had not only beaten Peter when he was with Dey but they followed up with more after getting to this warehouse.

Something deep within Gamora's mind snapped. The green skinned woman let out an almost feral snarl then dashed foreword with the speed of a violent tempest.

The men had definitely not been expecting an attack. They even more so did not expect the pure rage that was Gamora's assault. Diving across the table between her and the men, Gamora caught the first with a heavy fist to his jaw. Physically Gamora felt the bone break like a piece of glass but mentally she did not even notice.

A second man attempted to raise a gun to shoot her but a swipe of Godslayer severed his hand at the wrist. Bringing the blade back around she slashed it across the same man's throat easily cutting through the flesh. He fell to the ground chocking on his own blood.

The third lunged toward her with a knife but Gamora sidestepped the attack and caught his arm beneath her own. With an upward twist and a sickening crack the man's bone snapped like a dried twig. He attempted to scream but Gamora wheeled him around, wrapping her arm around his neck. There was another crack as she broke his neck.

As an assassin Gamora was trained from her childhood to be a ruthless killer. Pure brutality was not effective. An assassin had to be quick, precise, and efficient. Gamora was none of that in this fight. Instead of quickly dispatching her targets cleanly and effectively, she killed in the most painful way possible. A couple of her targets were still alive on the floor, dying a slow painful death.

She almost reveled in the pain she gave these men.

The Zehoberi woman was a whirlwind of death and pain. Most of the men attempted to run away from her but she never let them get more than a few steps.

Gamora was splattered in the blood and body fluids of the dead men as she searched the room almost frantically for more to kill. There was none left, she had single handedly decimated every single one.

She finally came to her senses when her eyes locked on the rest of the guardians. While she had been killing everything in sight Rocket and Drax had gotten Peter down from the chain. The terran man was now awake and staring straight at her. He had indeed been beaten pretty severely. He had a black eye and his nose was bleeding, likely broken. Plus many more other bruises all over what skin she could see.

It was his eyes that had enraptured her, and not in a good way. He seemed almost... fearful.

The realization hit her like a falling star. Peter was afraid alright.

Of her.

Looking around at all the bodies that surrounded her and the fresh blood covering her, Gamora felt the bile rising in her throat. Peter must have woken up and seen her completely lose control. Seen her brutally slaughter these men even while some begged for their life.

Time seemed to slow down around her as Gamora struggled to figure out what to say or do. Peter never took his eyes off her.

Ordinarily this would be nothing to Gamora. She had killed many men before. Sometimes like she had just done, more as a monster than a person. None of it was new to the deadliest woman in the galaxy.

It was the fact that Peter had just watched her do it that made her feel like she was going to vomit.

Her Peter finally got to see just what kind of creature he was in a relationship with. The same monster he wrapped his arms around every night. The same fiend he seemed to care so deeply for.

The killer.

The monster.

Gamora did not know what could have possibly made her think she could have been a normal person. She was not someone who deserved having a person care for her, not like the way Peter did. He deserved better. Far better than she could ever be.

Not knowing what else to do, Gamora did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update everyone. Depression is not fun. Anyway the next chapter will be a follow up without a time skip. It will hopefully be up soon. It will also likely not be as long. <strong>


	3. Reassurances

**This one takes place almost instantly after the last chapter. No time skip this time. **

**This was supposed to be short but once I began the words just continued pouring forth and my typing fingers just kept moving. I also thought about waiting a week or two to post but I just can't write it then not post.**

**I also promise you most chapters will not be so dark and self-hate filled as this one. Despite Gamora being all tough and strong on the outside I firmly believe that deep down she is deeply emotionally scarred and her relationship with Peter is bringing it out into the light. **

**What better way to slay the darkness of the soul then to drag it kicking and screaming into the light?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Gamora was no coward. Far from it, she always faced her enemies and problems with a steadfast determination befitting the deadliest woman in the galaxy.<p>

Once again having Peter involved changed her to a completely new person.

The female assassin ran and ran. Completely oblivious to where she was going. All she could think about was that look in Peter's eyes when he saw her slaughter those thugs. He had to know now the truth of who she was now. The terran had seen her kill before but never like that.

He had to have seen the near perverse glee she felt when she massacred them.

With every step her mind howled at her.

_Murderer. _

_Butcher. _

_Killer._

It was as if being with Peter these weeks had held all her bad thoughts and regrets at bay, but now with him gone the flood gates had been opened. It all came pouring back in an endless tidal wave of pain, sorrow, and regret. Gamora was being smothered in all the anguish.

_He doesn't want you._

That thought hit far harder than any of the others. The idea alone was like a heavy blow to the stomach.

_Who would want a cold hearted assassin?_

Gamora was almost hyperventilating as she ran. Her own mind was tearing her apart.

The Zehoberi woman did not even notice as she ran up the loading ramp into the Milano. Neither did she notice the concerned looks of Denarian Dey and Groot as she ran by them.

"I am Groot!" Groot called for her but she did not even so much as look at them. The man and sentient tree easily would have noticed her still covered in blood.

Some part of Gamora wanted to tell them that the others were fine and would likely be back soon but that part of her mind was small. So infinitesimally small that it did not even register to Gamora. The screams in her mind would not let up enough to even speak.

Gamora did not even realize where she was going as she entered the Milano's bathroom. Locking the door behind her, Gamora collapsed against the sink. Her hands on the appliance the only thing keeping her standing.

Looking up her eyes found the room's mirror. The reflection she found horrified her. Gamora's entire face, front, as well as her arms were still covered with drying but still fresh blood like some kind of sadistic war paint. It was soaking into her skin and clothes. The sight of this much blood normally would not disturb her, not since her betrayal of Ronan.

A lot had changed since that day.

_This is who you are._

_Nothing but a weapon. _

_Nothing but a ruthless killer. _

Gamora's entire form trembled as she tore her eyes from the mirror. She wanted so badly for the thoughts to stop but they simply would not. They continued to rail against the walls of her mind as if they were some caged animal. Primal and ferocious.

_Peter has seen just how much of a monster you are._

_He is afraid of you. _

_He hates you now monster._

_Peter is never going to want to even look at you ever again._

That last thought felt like an actual punch to Gamora's stomach. She let out a soft gasp as her legs buckled beneath her. She would have fallen to the floor if she had not landed on the closed toilet seat instead.

Even if Peter was afraid of her, even if he hated her, the thought of him never speaking to her ever again terrified her more than anything. Gamora had never truly valued much in her life, not even her own life. Now though she valued Peter more than anything, except now she had probably lost him forever.

The assassin held her head in her hands as her whole body shook with barely contained sobs.

She would _**not**_ cry.

There was a soft knock on the locked door but Gamora's mind was so far gone that she did not even notice it. The person on the other side knocked several more times but still Gamora was deaf to it.

It was not until the door slid open and soft but firm steps entered the room that Gamora dared look up. She instantly regretted the action.

Standing before her was one Peter Quill.

He had obviously been cleaned up, the crimson blood was wiped away making him look much less injured than Gamora had thought. His familiar red coat was gone leaving him in one of his clean plain grey shirts.

The Zehoberi woman instantly looked away from him, unable to bear the words she knew were coming or the sight of his eyes.

_I want you off my ship butcher. _

_Get out of my life and stay gone. _

_I hope you rot in hell for what you've done. _

Gamora waited for the words to come that matched her thoughts but none came. Instead Peter was dead quiet. She heard the door shut and lock again followed by the sound of a cabinet door opening and closing.

Was he getting a hidden weapon out to kill her with? If Peter was her executioner Gamora would not fight back, she could not. It was only right that the only person that she had ever truly cared for would be the one to do it.

The assassin waited for the death blow to come but again she was only met with confusion when she heard the sound of the sink running.

Next thing she knew Peter was kneeling beside her. He gently took her arm in his hands.

This was it. He was going to inject her with some kind of poison and she would finally pay for the innocents she had slain in cold blood over the years.

Instead of an injection she felt a cool moisture on the skin of her arm. Now completely baffled Gamora looked down to see what Peter was doing. The terran held not a needle or weapon of any kind. Instead he held a small wet cloth that he was currently using to clean the blood from her arm.

Gamora was at an even more loss for words than she was before. He knew now what kind of monster she was yet here he was washing her like nothing at all was different. Peter did not seem perturbed at all by the fact that it was blood she was covered in.

Was Peter rendered blind by his abductors? Maybe he could not tell it was blood that she was covered head to toe in. That was imposable, he had seen her fight, seen where it came from.

Still not saying a word, Peter let go of her arm moving to the other and repeating the process. Once her arms were cleansed her stood up and rinsed the cloth out in the sink before returning. Next he moved up her body sliding the wet cloth over her neck cleaning it as well. When finished there he moved further up and very, very gently swiped it across her face much slower.

His eyes never once found hers, he seemed focused on his task at hand. Something Gamora was not sure if it was making her suffer or if she was grateful for it.

Soon Peter was finished, tossing the cloth into the sink he stood up and moved over to a small bundle Gamora had not noticed on the edge of the counter. The former ravager lifted up the bundle and proceeded back over to her.

It was not until he held the bundle out for to her that she realized what it was. It was a clean change of clothes.

Gamora knew the blood was soaked into her current clothes but why he would care that she was dressed in clean clothes was not something Gamora understood.

Gamora did not even comprehend that she had taken the bundle until a few moments after she did. Peter stepped back and turned around covering his eyes with hands making sure he was facing away from the mirror.

_He just wants you to be in unsullied clothes before throwing you out. _

Gamora was slightly relieved that he would think of that before kicking her off the ship. It did nothing to ease the pain in her chest but at least he was still thinking of her enough to wash and clean her body.

Gamora slowly stood and removed her shirt, her eyes boring into Peter's back. The terran man never once moved or made an attempt to look at her as she dressed. It was so endearing that it made the pain in Gamora's chest even worse. She was about to lose him and he still did things like this.

Once finished, Gamora sat back down but was still unable to speak. She tapped lightly on the nearby countertop with her hands silently hoping Peter understood the signal.

She dreaded the next moments more than anything.

Turning around Peter came back over to her and again kneeled down in front of her. This time he looked straight at her. Gamora however was unable to meet his gaze for even a fraction of a second.

The cybernetically upgraded assassin caught the sound that was Peter taking in a breath to speak.

It was time.

"You okay Gamora?"

Never once in all her life was Gamora as confounded as she was right this moment. Of all the things that Peter could have asked, could have said, she was expecting... in fact the possibility of that question had never even entered her mind.

Peter's eyes were now roaming her body as his hands slowly slid down her bare arms. His stare held nothing sexual, it was as if he was searching for injuries.

"Doesn't look like you're hurt, none of that blood was yours. Gamora what's wrong?"

How could Peter be so oblivious? She was a monster and a murderer. He should not be worrying about her, asking about her safety, or trying to help her.

He should be pushing her away. He should be looking out for himself, but he was not. Peter was more concerned for her than he was himself. Just like when he saved her life just outside Knowhere.

His caring attitude was the final blow to the cracking walls around herself. They finally crumbled as the first tear fell down her cheek.

"Gamora... It's going to be okay."

That was it. Before Gamora could stop herself she flung herself at Peter wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing tightly. Her mind was so clouded that she had not realized she could hurt him with her cybernetic strength. If Peter felt any pain he did not show it. The terran simply wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her flush against him holding her even tighter than she did him.

The tears were falling rapidly now. Gamora had no strength left with which to fight back against them. So she just let them fall.

The last Zehoberi buried her face into Peter's shirt in an attempt to muffle her sobs. Before long Gamora could feel Peter's hand on her back rubbing soft soothing circles through her shirt. Peter's own shirt was swiftly drenched in the salty moisture of Gamora's tears.

"Shhh, it's alright. Just let it all out Gamora. I got you." Peter whispered softly in her ear.

Here in Peter's embrace Gamora's mind finally went silent. The thoughts stopped tormenting her allowing her to focus on the man holding her. She never wanted to let him go ever again.

Gamora slowly started to calm down. The tears eased up and her sobs quieted down. Trough the whole experience Peter's hold never relented.

Taking several deep breaths Gamora tried to muster enough of her voice to speak. "P...Peter..."

He pulled away just enough to be able to look into her eyes before bringing a single finger to her lips to silence her. It was a testament to how much Peter meant to her that she did not cut that finger off.

Nevertheless she stayed quiet.

"You ain't gotta say a word babe. We're going to sit right here until you're feeling better." Peter's face lit up in one of those cheeky smiles that made Gamora's heart melt in her chest.

Gamora barely heard what he said. He mind had latched on to a single word he spoke.

Babe.

Gamora knew that it was an often used term of endearment, one that she was sure Peter had used many before they even met. This one was special though.

It was the first time he used it towards her.

Despite being more than a month into their relationship the pair had yet to call each other by anything except their actual names. Gamora had recently learned that it was something couples do but she did not know what to call Peter, so she just did not call him anything.

Despite Peter's new name for her being an overused and common one, Gamora found that she was not adverse to it. Only since it was coming from Peter's lips.

Gamora was still dumbstruck though. If he was going to throw her out why was he calling her such an affectionate name?

A tiny part of Gamora hoped beyond hope that he still cared for her. That he would not just leave her all alone again. Gamora never wanted to be alone ever again.

Finally Gamora spoke what had been eating at her since Peter had come into the room with her. "Peter why are you here?"

Peter looked at her curiously as if wondering why she asked such a stupid question. "Because you're my girlfriend and you're upset and I needed to see that you were okay?" He said the words slowly like he was speaking to an infant, making it sound like an unsure question more than anything. "I didn't think that would be bad."

Gamora was speechless. He had seen her lose control and was not even mentioning it. If anything he was pretending it had never happened.

That fear she saw during his rescue was still in his eyes though. Yet he was here, cleansing her, comforting her, and being so all around kind.

"Then why do you look so scared of me..."

There it was, Gamora had finally spoke the words that were tearing her insides apart. Within seconds she wished she had not spoken the words. The look on Peter's face was so shocked that you would think she had pulled a knife on him again.

"Scared? Yeah sorta..."

Gamora's heart sank as the terran spoke. Each word was like a bullet piercing her heart. She wished it was bullets, they would hurt far less.

"But of you? Feh, hell no."

Gamora's eyes shot up towards his own gaze again. Did he just say...

"Wait a sec... you thought I was scared of you?" If his countenance was any clue it was now Peter's turn to be mentally floored. "Why on earth would I be scared of you?"

"Because I'm a monster and a killer..." The words were flowing forth from Gamora's lips before she could even stop them. "I've killed more than I can count... you saw me when I killed those men who took you." Gamora had looked away again unable to meet his eyes.

"Gamora." Peter's one word was firm.

With a single arm around her waist, Peter pulled Gamora's body against his own again. His other hand slowly ran up her back to her hair. Next she felt him running his fingers slowly through the dark tresses. The gesture was so soothing that Gamora let out a calming breath before even realizing she was doing so.

"Now you listen to me," Peter's tone was still firm yet still gentle. Gamora simply nodded in response.

"I get the crap kicked outta me and you know what I wake up and see? My Gamora kicking total ass to save my worthless hide."

It was not lost on Gamora the way he called her his. He must have been having similar thoughts to her.

She found she loved the way he called her his Gamora.

"That's not all I see when I wake up. You're there but something is wrong. You weren't watching your back at all. You were pure blind rage and fury. I saw you covered in blood but I couldn't tell if any was yours..." Gamora listened intently to every word. "My vision was so blurred I couldn't tell if you were badly hurt or just kicked that much ass."

Gamora almost could not believe what he was saying. He was worried about her. His next sentence was the great clincher.

"So yeah I was scared, I was scared you were badly hurt and I couldn't even get up to help you."

Now Peter was looking away, from embarrassment or something else Gamora was not sure. The Zehoberi woman herself looked at Peter as if he had just sprouted several more heads.

He was not afraid of her.

He was afraid for her.

He was afraid _**for**_ her.

Gamora found herself at the greatest loss of words in her life when she became aware of something else.

When she saw Peter was awake she had ran. Peter must have been almost frantic trying to find her.

Gamora found herself feeling bad still but for a completely different reason.

"Peter..." Gamora's voice was again quiet and soft. Reaching up she took both Peter's cheeks in her hands and pulled him down closer to her so that their foreheads were touching. The outlaw's own hands rested on top of hers.

Taking a breath Gamora spoke. "Peter... I'm so sorry for running away..."

Peter smiled as he leaned into her slightly and speaking just as softly. "Don't worry about it, I'm okay, you're okay. We're okay. I think I understand what happened, just remember I'm not going anywhere."

With Gamora looking straight into his eyes he finished. "Until you say otherwise you're stuck with me."

Their close nearness had Gamora breathing much deeper. Their lips were barely inches apart. It would be so easy to close the gap and press her green lips against his pink ones. Peter again made her want to do something she had never done in her life.

She wanted to kiss Peter.

She wanted to badly.

She did not even know why.

Before she could say or do anything Peter was standing up, pulling her with him keeping her in close proximity.

He planted a kiss on her forehead then flashed another of those dazzling smiles. "Why don't we say screw off to the rest of the day and go catch up on some afternoon cuddling?"

Peter did not even bother waiting for an answer as he took her hand in his and pulled her to the door. Gamora followed without a word as Peter practically kicked the door open.

If he would have looked behind him he would have seen the colossal smile on Gamora's face. The kind that only Peter could bring out of her.

This cuddling, as Peter called it, had become one of her favorite things in the galaxy.

Second only to her star lord.

Gamora did not even have a second thought in her mind when she thought of him as hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go everyone. First of all I would like to thank everyone for their well wishes. It really does mean a lot. <strong>

**Secondly, the next chapter is, yes you guessed it, their first date. Now for this I badly need help. Despite being a 21 year old guy I have hardly no dating experience so some ideas for them would be much appreciated. All I know is that cotton candy will be involved somehow. **


	4. First Date- Advice

**After being together for a little over three months our dynamic duo finally get a chance to go out on their first real date. We will start out from Peter but it will rotate a bit, everyone's favorite destroyer even makes an appearance. After the hurt/comfort of last chapter I believe out two deserve so intimate couple time. **

**I would also like to thank everyone for their glowing reviews. I was glad I could surprise some of you by being a guy. Heh.**

**"True strength lies not in being able to endure any problem alone, but in knowing when to reach out you hand out."**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Peter was surprised, pleasantly so actually. For the first time in what felt like forever the Milano was well stocked, fully refueled, and they had extra units they could blow.<p>

Such a thing was almost foreign to Peter. In his ravager days it was always scrambling to the next job. Yeah he was a thief but that did not make him rich. There was always enough money to survive and live but not enough to actually enjoy oneself. You always had to worry about the next job or bill.

Rocket was in a similar situation. The furry member of their team was a mercenary and bounty hunter. He always had to worry about the next job paying the bills or getting him and Groot hurt or worse. Groot himself was just happy to see Rocket in good spirits , the tree man did not care that much for money, having little need for it.

Drax and Gamora were a bit different. Drax had never put much thought into money just like Groot but still had some need for it. Just not much, he was a person of simple tastes. Gamora however probably had the least reaction out of all of them, second only to Groot. Having worked for Thanos as an assassin money had about as much value as literal dirt. It simply had no real use. Thanos gave her a place to live, a horrible one Peter was sure. He had likely gave her the food she ate too although Peter could only imagine the terrors Thanos gave her in that regard.

The mental imagine of Thanos cooking in an apron was more creepy than funny.

Peter could not help but imagine Gamora as the kind of person who would light a fire using a huge bundle of earth money as kindling.

The kind of bundle worth several million dollars.

The now flush ex outlaw found himself very relieved units were not made of paper.

Near as Peter could tell, Gamora practically saved most of what she earned. At first she had tried to take a lower cut from their profits but Peter was having none of it. Much to Rocket's chagrin. As far as Peter could tell his girlfriend was stashing it away somewhere.

She did have reason for holding it all, a legitimate one at least. "If one of us gets seriously injured, hospitals stays can be expensive, it would be my honor to pay for it." That was what she had told him, only Gamora would be so selfless with money. If asked about it Peter would just say "that's my girl."

Sure Peter was turning over a new leaf and being more charitable, to the guardians at least, but old habits die hard.

Not only were they financially in the green but no one had any injuries, no one was in danger or anything of the sort. They were waiting for the next job mostly so they had something completely unheard of for the somewhat newly formed guardians.

Time off.

The guardians had tried for hours among themselves to decide what to do with this strange new thing. The ideas were not exactly promising. Between ignoring it from Drax, going bar hopping with Rocket, and just relaxing onboard the Milano. The last one came from Gamora but it was not directed at the rest of them.

Just her and Peter.

Peter knew she badly wanted to spend more time with him. She would never say it out loud but he could tell his green skinned girlfriend was thinking it. Especially after that last literally bloody debacle.

It still bothered him every time he thought about it. He knew Gamora was haunted by her past but he overestimated how strong she was. By herself yes she was far stronger than any of the nightmares her mind could concoct up. It was losing Peter that she was worried about. It made Peter feel like worse than a moron that he did not see it sooner.

It was lucky that Gamora had made a mad dash back to the Milano after killing Peter's attackers. If she had gone somewhere else there is no telling how long it would have taken him to find her, there was also no telling the shape she would have been in when he did.

This was why Peter had to lay down the law for their destination. He pretty much told them they were going to Xandar to enjoy some free time whether any of them liked it or not. Peter's somewhat surprise there was no arguments.

They had free time and Gamora needed to spend a little bit of it to see what it was like to be a normal person. Barring the end of the galaxy, Peter fully intended to do this if it killed him. This meant one single thing.

Their first real date.

The closest thing to dates Peter had ever been on usually involved sweet talking some generic alien girl in a bar somewhere. That would not be anything remotely like what Peter was looking for. No way in hell was a bar going to be involved if he had anything to say about it. Gamora deserved far better.

Unfortunately this was turning into a nightmare. Peter was sure Gamora would just like the free time but what to do with that free time was the issue. No fighting, no stealing, none of their usual shenanigans. A real date.

What the hell made up a real date though?

This was how Peter found himself having to do something very terrifying. Something that made him want to throw himself out the airlock instead of doing it.

It was time to see Drax.

* * *

><p>Spare money and time without purpose. Drax was unfamiliar with these things. Before the guardians it had been nothing but moving from one fight to another. The only money required was whatever was needed to pay for food.<p>

Apparently these two things were cause for celebration among terrans and to a lesser degree small sentient furred animals.

Why though Drax did not know.

Still it did Drax's heart well to see his comrades in such good spirits. They certainly deserved it, especially after that last close call with Quill. Drax was unsure if those men had intended to kill their leader and friend or not but it was not a question he ever intended to ask. In fact he would have killed them himself but never got the chance.

Gamora had moved as if she was death itself, dispatching the assailants with untamable ferocity. He would have joined in to assist her but he had seen her taking care of all of them so he instead tended to Quill alongside Rocket. The terran's injuries were really not severe at all but looked such from a distance.

Gamora herself had been a whole different issue. He should have recognized the signs when she first attacked. Perhaps if he had than he could have stopped her before she became lost. By the time he did understand what was happening it was already too late.

Gamora had succumbed to the battle lust.

It was no coincidence Drax was often called the destroyer. He himself had fell to the seductive whispers of the battle rage. Gamora was fortunate she had snapped out of it when she did, had she attacked one of them Drax knew the green skinned woman would never forgive herself. Somehow Drax knew that it would have never come to that though, for the source of her blood lust had been on the floor beside him at the time.

Peter Quill.

Even before the pair had began their courtship the signs of their attraction were all there. Sideways glances, ricking life and limb for each other, things like these. The terran and Zehoberi had been slowly developing understanding their attraction for each other since their adventure started.

To Drax it had been obvious to see her rage, it was a variant of his own. Whereas his was founded in grief and loss hers was not. It was fear, fear of losing the one thing of value in her life, her lover and best friend. Fear that she would let him down. The source of both of their respective rages was in a single unifying force- love.

Drax knew the others often thought him slow or dimwitted, that could not be farther from the truth. He was actually quite intelligent. Quill would certainly be shocked if he knew that Drax had much knowledge in matters of the heart.

He had been married after all. Drax missed his wife and daughter dearly but even he knew that there was no getting them back. He was loathe to admit it but the dead are just that, dead.

Seeing Quill with Gamora though did not make him sad, quite the contrary actually. It made him happy to see love flourish between the two. Both were deeply scarred people. Despite their outward attitudes and confidence they were unsure of themselves, scared of doing something wrong with each other.

They would be able to slowly learn, together.

Drax had the utmost faith in his two comrades. They would indeed learn, and would be stronger together all the more for it. Part of being in love was conquering hardships together.

The destroyer also knew that despite them both being stubborn and unwilling to give up, the two would eventually need a gentle push of assistance.

Drax was already expecting it when Quill finally came to him.

Drax was sitting at the table in the Milano's common room when he heard the voice asking for his attention.

"Hey Drax buddy, got a min?" Quill came into the room as he spoke.

Drax's face held a small half grin as he set his knife and cleaning cloth down. He was unfamiliar with such a nickname but from the context he knew it was friendly. Drax was also happy that Quill finally saw that he needed help.

"Of course, sit," Drax motioned with his head to the chair across the table from him. Quill instantly flopped down heavily into the seat.

"Umm..." Quill was looking down and tapping his fingers on the table nervously.

The destroyer knew that he was nervous about requesting assistance so he decided to take mercy on the terran. "You require aid with Gamora?"

Peter suddenly looked up alarmed and looked around the room frantically almost hissing. "Shh! She'll hear you!"

Ah, so he was scared Gamora would find out about him asking for help. Drax chose to say nothing about it, or anything about how he was expecting Gamora to come to him as well. One friend at a time.

"I would be happy to be of assistance my friend."

Quill let out a sigh. "Thanks Drax, I just... don't know what to..." Drax knew if he allowed him to, Quill would have kept rambling on. He simply silenced him with a hand up.

"First you are making the classic mistake all young lovers do." At Peter's confused look Drax continued. "You wish everything to be perfect correct?"

Quill nodded.

"That is your problem, nothing is ever perfect. You are over thinking." Drax reached foreword resting a palm on the center of Quill's chest directly over his heart. " All that matters is what feels right in here

"Perfect does not exist, you must find what feels right." Drax spoke from person experience with his deceased wife. Quill seemed to be taking in every word.

"Now then, you and Gamora have plans for the evening?" Drax knew they had to of been planning something. It was their first real free time as lovers. Thanos himself would not be able to stop the two of them.

"Sorta..." Peter began looking sheepish. "I'm hoping she'll want to just go out for a bit, night on the town ya know?" Drax really did not but he inferred Peter's meaning easily enough.

"But I don't really have any date clothes or anything..." Drax again silenced him with a raised hand. Now came the other part of the advice Drax had meditated on.

"Quill my friend you do not need such things. Gamora will not care too much about this." As he spoke, Drax gently grasped Quill's shirt. "Or this," Drax motioned to the terran's messy hair. "In fact I would recommend you leave it as is. She seems to enjoy your hair with a rugged look."

Quill looked at him curiously but Drax answered the unspoken question before it could be asked. "I was married once Quill, I know when a female is observing something."

"Thanks Drax," Quill stood up and moved for the doorway out of the room.

"One last thing Quill, I believe there is a fair of sorts going on today. Perhaps it would be a nice place to take Gamora for the evening." Quill turned around at Drax's words before his eyes went wide.

"Drax you are a genius!" The leader of the guardians then went jogging out of the room.

Drax did not try to hide his small grin.

Picking his cloth and blade back up Drax resumed his work. If he was correct he only had a few more minutes after Quill left the room.

Just as he thought, she arrived exactly three minutes after Quill left the room. Once more putting the two items down, Drax motioned to the opposite seat just as he had done for Quill. The destroyer somehow knew this conversation was going to be very similar to the last one.

Gamora however was very proud. She also was stubborn to a fault, she would not ask for help. Not directly at least like Quill had somewhat done.

This required Drax to be more proactive.

Looking up at Gamora, Drax spoke. "You are worried about your imminent time with Quill yes?"

Gamora only nodded, face solemn and stoic as ever. She would likely not speak during this conversation, Gamora simply was not one to ask for help. Despite knowing she needed it.

Being with Quill would change her into a completely different person. She would be more outspoken, more cheerful, more like a normal person. If she was alone however, like now, she would regress to her former self. Said self was still a good person, just not what could be called very friendly. That was only because she was still figuring out how to act around friends. The green skinned woman was a fast learner though.

"You need not worry my friend, nothing in all the galaxy is perfect. You need not fret over your state of dress or appearance. Quill will be happy to just have you at his side." As Drax spoke he set both his arms on the table palms up.

Gamora seemed to understand the gesture since she reached foreword and took both his hands in hers almost hesitantly. Drax softly squeezed both her hands in a show of comfort.

It was a testament to the effect her relationship with Quill had on her, months ago she would have severed his hands if he touched her. Only Peter's touch had her acting without hesitation. Other people she would be cautious but not adverse to physical contact.

Drax easily remembered the last time he used such a comforting gesture with someone. It was his young daughter. His advice and physical touch had always been everything she needed. Drax found himself hoping it would remain effective on Gamora.

Squeezing her hands again, Drax continued. "This is what Quill wants, you. It is as simple as that Gamora."

That seemed to be exactly what Gamora needed to hear. She soon let go of his hands and rose to her feet. She nodded to Drax slightly before making her way out of the room.

For the third time Drax picked his blade up. This time the small grin had bloomed over his whole face. He could not help but chuckle softly and whisper under his breath. "Young love."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided since a first date is so important (it is right?) that this would be a two part chapter. Next will be the date itself. Hopefully Drax is in character. I was a bit worried about it. <strong>

**Once more your reviews are what makes this story grow. Without them it withers and dies. **

**I would like to also make it clear I write these when my depression allows. So there is really no uniform updating schedule. I will say though I try at least once a week at latest.**


	5. First Date- Night Out

**I'm sure many of you have been eagerly hoping for this chapter. I shall do the utmost to not disappoint you.**

**I have also never been to a carnival/fair so if something is not right I'm chalking it up to it being an alien space carnival. **

**And due to a lack of dating experience hopefully this will not be anything hokey or crappy. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>After having left the room Peter instantly went to check out if Drax was right about the fair. If it was it would be perfect for a first date, something simple and easy. Gamora was not one for extravagance anyway. Maybe she would even enjoy it more so because of her lack of childhood. This would be an ample opportunity to catch up.<p>

Drax had indeed been right. There was some kind of holiday going on at Xandar. The fair itself was not that large, but that was part of the magic of it.

He just hoped Gamora would enjoy it.

Tearing through his clothes, Peter pondered Drax's words.

_You are over thinking._

_Quill my friend you do not need such things. Gamora will not care too much about this._

After taking a deep, calming breath, Peter looked through his clothes again. It was only a date, a simple, easy date with the beyond gorgeous, beautiful, and deadly Gamora.

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p><em>You need not fret over your state of dress or appearance. Quill will be happy to just have you at his side.<em>

Drax's words had been quite a balm to Gamora worries. Unfortunately such things still nagged away at her. This was her first date. Her first real date of her whole life, she wanted it to be good, more for Peter than herself. The terran man certainly deserved it after the kidnapping affair.

Thinking about it still made Gamora shiver with unease. She had been so convinced that Peter did not want her, that if he did not kick her off the ship and out of his life, then he would kill her. Of all plausible endings to that situation the one that hurt the most was losing Peter from her life. Had that happened death would have been the greatest mercy of all.

She did not know when he had become so closely engrained in what she had once thought to be a nonexistent heart.

Yet none of them happened. Peter instead came to her, washed the blood from her body, and reassured her that all her worries were false. In that one moment Peter had been endeared to her heart all the more.

Perhaps she even lo...

Gamora instantly cut that thought down. Yes, Peter means so much to her but Gamora did not think she was capable of lo... The Zehoberi woman could not even finish that word within her own mind.

Looking out the window into the skyline of Xandar, Gamora leaned back in the co-pilot's seat. She closed her eyes and attempted to quiet the storm of her thoughts. She needed to focus on this upcoming date. Peter said he had something planned but would not tell her.

Gamora just hoped she would not ruin whatever he had been planning. She wanted it to go perfect.

_Nothing in all the galaxy is perfect._

Again Drax's words came to Gamora's mind. The destroyer was certainly full of wisdom. Most would be surprised but Gamora learned long ago that such things were not that implausible.

Once she finally got her thoughts under control Gamora stood and made her way to her and Peter's bunk. It was time to go change into her date clothes.

She really hoped she did not let Peter down.

Gamora was so distracted by her own internal thoughts that she did not make the realization until she looked over her clothes.

She had nothing that could be called 'nice clothes'. Everything to date had always been practical, been things she could use. Gamora had a bare handful of shirts and pants. Not much that would be appropriate for a date.

Looking over at the clock, the Zehoberi woman made a second observation with pure abject horror.

She only had about five minutes or so to get ready.

"No no no," Gamora grumbled under her breath. Surely the deadliest woman in the galaxy was not about to be defeated by her own wardrobe. At the very least she was going to be humiliated. So much for making the date at least somewhat perfect.

Gamora let out a sigh of defeat. She would have to just make the best of what she had and hope Peter would not mind.

After this date she was going to take some of that money she had saved and go... shopping. The thought alone repulsed Gamora but for Peter she would do anything. Even face the creature that was clothes shopping. Surely it would not be that hard to defeat.

Deep down Gamora was keenly aware of a single painful fact.

She was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Peter ran his fingers through his hair again for what was probably the seventh time in two minutes. He was star lord, leader of the guardians of the galaxy. He did not do nervous... Oh screw it, he was nervous as hell. This was Gamora's first date and their first date as a couple. To hell with perfect, he just hoped he did not bore Gamora or make her run away again.<p>

Peter had taken Drax's advice and dressed fairly simple. One of his normal pairs of pants with a dark blue shirt. It was warm outside for now but the temperature was going to drop later so he chose to also wear one of his lighter red jackets.

The former outlaw was currently waiting inside the Milano beside the exit ramp onto Xandar. Gamora would be here soon and the pair would head off to the fair together.

Groaning softly Peter tried his hardest to calm his heart beating in his chest like an organic jackhammer.

"Thank you Groot."

The familiar Zehoberi voice snapped Peter into attention. He lifted his head to see Gamora coming towards him. The waist high Groot had just handed her a small white flower that Gamora tucked into her hair behind her ear.

Peter instantly found his heart pounding for a whole different reason.

His girlfriend was gorgeous.

Not in the dress, painted nails, fancy hair, or makeup kind of way either.

Gamora had opted for a simple pair of pants with an equally simple shirt. In fact it looked very similar to the vest she had been wearing when they first met, the one with a mesh screen running up her abdomen and sides but not really revealing anything. Her hair was not done in any way, she simply let it drape over her shoulders in a cloak of dark, pink tipped tresses. The white flower in her hair completed the ensemble.

Gamora was certainly not beautiful in all those clichéd ways. That was what made Gamora different. She was beautiful in the practical sense, something oh so much better. So much so that Peter had not realized he was staring until Groot made a small noise.

Peter cleared his throat nervously as Gamora moved over to him.

The former ravager did not miss the dark green blush on her cheeks.

As they stepped off the ship Peter heard Rocket yell. "Don't stay out too late kids." The talking raccoon then made what Peter assumed must have been kissy noises of some kind.

Gamora grumbled quietly at his side but Peter heard what she said. "Lucky I didn't bring one of my knives."

That was something that had somewhat surprised Peter about this date. Gamora had actually relented when he asked her about not bringing any hidden weapons. Peter did not need to be told to know after that last capturing incident she was worried about him. Besides, of all places to be weaponless Xandar was safer than most.

That was how the galaxy found two of its guardians making their way down the street of Xandar unarmed and walking side by side.

Soon Peter felt Gamora slowly wrapping an arm around his waist. Nothing could have stopped the smile that spread across his face as Peter wrapped his around Gamora's own waist. Before he even had a chance to pull her near Gamora was moving as close to him as their walking would allow.

"You still have not told me our destination," Gamora piped up from his side.

Peter did not tell her for a reason. He wanted to surprise her, Peter just hoped it would be a good surprise. "We'll be there soon babe. It's a surprise."

Peter did not miss when the assassin's breath caught at the use of the word babe. That may be useful for later. He really did need to figure out a unique nickname specifically for her. For now she seemed to enjoy being called babe, temporarily it would work.

"Alri..." Gamora's response stopped short when she looked ahead.

Peter could not help but smile. The ticket booth that was the entrance had just came into view. Fortunately the line was short, they had arrived at the perfect time.

Letting go of her waist he grasped her hand, her fingers instantly lacing with his own, and pulled her towards the booth. After paying for their tickets they made their way into the fair itself.

Peter immediately noticed the way Gamora kept looking around everywhere. Peter knew that look, she was sizing up possible ambush locations. The former outlaw had seen that look far too often.

He was going to have none of that today. "Gamora."

The assassin's head instantly snapped towards Peter.

Before she had a chance to say a word Peter continued. "You need to relax, no one is going to try to kill us here."

She was about to fire back a retort of some kind but again Peter stopped her. "Look let's just kick back tonight okay? Today there is no Thanos, no assassin, ravagers, guardians, infinity stones, or anything. There is just you and me, Gamora and Peter. We're a couple out enjoying the night together."

Gamora opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped before making even a peep. After closing her mouth, she seemed to be thinking hard about something.

Finally she nodded. "Alright..."

Peter could tell that she was nervous about letting her guard down. Peter was just going to have to get her mind off everything.

A nearby grouping of carnival games drew Peter's attention. He did not miss the way Gamora's eyes dragged over the various stuffed animals available for prizes. That could be useful for later.

For now though perhaps one of the rides would be a great place to start. Peter looked around trying to pick one that was simple, for Gamora's sake.

* * *

><p>Gamora allowed Peter to pull her along. She had faith he would not do nothing to endanger either of them, not on purpose at least.<p>

This was how she found herself riding on several rides. Such as the "tea cups" as Peter had called them. She did not recognize the name. It must have been something on terra they called by something else here on Xandar. The "ferris wheel" was another such ride he had taken her on.

Gamora honestly did not expect it but she was actually having... fun. The concept was new to her in all honesty. She never did anything just for the enjoyment of it. That seemed to be the point of this fair, doing things just because they were fun.

Maybe Drax had been right when he told her Peter just wanted her there with him. She had been very surprised when he was starring at her when he met her at the exit of the Milano. He had been enraptured by her looks even when she wore what were essentially her work clothes. The only thing she had done that she knew he liked was her hair, he had often told her how great she looked when she literally let her hair down.

How in the galaxy did she manage to catch his eye in such a way without dressing in anything remotely nice?

Her terran sometimes made no sense or just plain confused her.

Part of Gamora's mind was telling her it was because he cared so much about her. Another part was saying she was simply imagining his stare. That was the darker part of her mind. The same part that would repeatedly tell her he did not really care for her.

Somehow though that voice was almost silent tonight. Being out here on a 'date' with Peter seemed to have silenced it. Gamora knew it would not be gone forever but she relished the peace its absence brought.

This peaceful feeling seemed to be dependent of her proximity to Peter. If the former ravager understood this reason for her constant closeness he called no attention to it.

Suddenly Gamora felt herself being pulled by the hand to a nearby booth. The Xandarian running it flashed him a smile and wink at the green skinned woman. After handing him a few units the Xandarian gave Peter two sticks covered in some pinkish colored fluff.

It was not anything she recognized but she learned quickly that it was food of some kind when she watched Peter take a bite out of it. The man made a small noise as he smiled. "Mmm... that's just like I remember at least."

Gamora looked at him curiously as he offered her one of the two sticks. She took it but looked over it in bewilderment. What was it anyway?

"It's called cotton candy Gamora," Peter was still smiling his trademark smirk. "It's a delicacy back on Terra. I never expected to ever see any again."

The green skinned assassin tore off a tiny piece of the pink fluff. It was a little sticky on her fingers but Peter had taken several bites and he seemed to enjoy it. Slowly, she plopped the tiny piece in her mouth.

Of all things Gamora was expecting, the reality was not what she had thought it would be. Gamora had experienced many things in her young life but that blast of sweetness that greeted her taste buds was not one of these. She tore off a much larger piece before even making a thought and practically shoved it into her mouth.

This "cotton candy" was delicious!

At her side Peter was chuckling softly. "Never expected you to have a sweet tooth Gamora."

Gamora did not know what he meant by "sweet tooth" but she inferred fairly quickly what he meant. She did however easily notice he was now laughing. At her.

She contemplated whacking him with the cotton candy in her hand but she did not want to risk damage to her new favorite treat. So instead she elbowed him in the ribs, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to take the breath from his lungs.

"Oof... Okay okay sheesh, no need to abuse me in public." Peter rubbed his stomach.

Gamora flashed him one of her sickeningly sweet smiles.

Peter, by reflex, took a step away from her before Gamora herself burst into laughter. Within seconds Peter followed her in the hysterics.

The pair walked with arms linked searching for their next thing to do as they finished off the cotton candy. Peter only got to eat half of his own, Gamora stole the other half. When the deadliest woman of the galaxy wants your cotton candy you do not argue.

The pair soon found themselves at a ride Peter did not recognize in the slightest. It seemed to be a simple circular disk with what looked like a large couch in a single loop all around the inside. The disk looked large enough to seat at least half a dozen people with ease. The sign above the ride spelled out 'Skywatchers'.

There was no line so Peter dragged her forward toward it. The two women running the ride had large smiles on their faces, as if they knew something Peter and Gamora did not.

They did not seem to be threats but there was definitely something going on. It was both Peter's presence and the agreement with said terran not to cause trouble that stopped Gamora from saying something.

Peter's natural curiosity is what had them both climbing into the disk and taking a seat on the soft cushions side by side. It was deep enough that the edge of the space they were sitting in only came up to their mid abdomen.

The two women buckled them both in before jumping off.

"Hope you're not scared of heights," one of the two began. "Oh and you might want to hold your breath for a few seconds."

That comment definitely had Gamora's attention.

She did not get a chance to say a word before a rocket on the bottom of the disk abruptly activated sending them flying high into the air.

Gamora was not a person to ever scream unless it was in rage or pain. Peter not so much.

After a few moments they stopped their accent and simply floated in the air. Peering over the edge Gamora could see that they were far up. In fact they were actually above the clouds, she could not even see the world below.

It was when she looked up that Gamora saw the real sight. Being above the clouds and away from the lights of Xandar gave them a perfect view of the starry night sky. The disk itself had no lights, instead it was illuminated by the soft moonlight and starlight. The stars above them twinkled like millions of small burning torches.

The sight took Gamora's breath away.

The disk was slowly moving through the sky. Just fast enough to create a gentle breeze that periodically swept her hair back behind her.

"It really is a beautiful sight," Gamora whispered softly. She was not sure why she was talking so quietly, she could have screamed and no one would have heard a thing below. Maybe it was the atmosphere between her and Peter that begged for silence.

"Yeah, the view really is perfect." Peter beside her sounded almost wistful. Turning her head to the terran she was mildly shocked to find that he was staring at her again.

He had been looking at her the whole time. It was not the view of the sky he had been talking about.

Gamora felt a constricting feeling in her chest as her heart rate accelerated.

She was instantly aware of their proximity. They were practically pressed together in their seats despite being buckled in.

Before Gamora knew what was happening Peter had snaked an arm around her shoulders and leaned in close so that their foreheads were touching. Gamora rested a hand on Peter's shoulder for a moment before slowly sliding it up his neck, feeling the skin beneath her fingertips.

The situation was so much like back when Peter had found her in the bathroom. That closeness but desiring to be even closer.

Gamora found her dark eyes locked on Peter's. It was almost as if she could not physically look away, the terran's orbs had her completely entranced.

They were so close that Gamora could feel the heat of Peter's breath on her lips.

The Zehoberi woman's hand slowly slid up Peter's neck and into his hair. She tangled her fingers in the strands as Peter's arm tightened around her shoulders.

Gamora's mind had almost completely shut down at this point. All she could think about was the terran's lips barely inches away from hers. She had never kissed anyone before, she was not sure what to do. Do you just press your lips to the other person's? Are your eyes supposed to close? Do you breathe through your nose duri...

Peter suddenly tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips to hers.

No w Gamora's mind was one hundred percent completely shut down. Moving on pure instinct, she pushed her own green lips to meet Peter's. The fingers in Peter's hair gripped the strands softly as she pushed her body as far toward Peter's as the disk's restraints would allow which was unfortunately nowhere near as close as she wanted to be.

Gamora wanted... no, needed more.

The assassin's eyes drooped closed as she completely lost herself to the kiss. It was as if grenades were exploding in her head.

Gamora did not even notice her need for air until Peter finally pulled away after what felt like hours. The terran had pulled away just enough to breathe, their lips still brushing the other's. Peter was breathing extremely heavily as if he had just ran a marathon, Gamora was the exact same way.

After several heavy breaths, Gamora gripped Peter's hair tighter before pushing his head back toward her catching his lips in another searing kiss. The former outlaw simply moved with her pull.

Gamora was unsure if the resulting feeling of flying was from the disk they were riding on or the high Peter's lips gave her. Either way, Gamora craved more.

She found herself cursing the terran need to breathe more than her own people.

They continued this cycle for however long the ride lasted. Kiss, pull apart for air, breathe, resume kissing. It was not until the disk began its descent that the pair were able to stop.

As they lowered the last few meters to the ground Gamora found herself licking her lips slowly. They were surely swollen and bruised but she could not make the smile leave her face.

The two women manning the ride climbed back up to them giggling softly as they undid the restraints. Gamora decided to pay them no mind, she still felt larger than life.

As they climbed off, one of the two handed Peter a small envelope. Peter just stuffed it into his jacket pocket without opening it.

Once they were off the ride Peter draped his arm around her shoulders. Gamora just smiled as she wrapped her own around his middle.

Gamora could feel that the two had crossed some unseen line into new territory.

It was not until this moment that the reality set in and it finally dawned on the assassin.

She just had her first kiss.

Her first kiss.

Gamora could not understand or stop that feeling of warmth that spread through her whole body. If that was what kissing was like she wanted to have many more every day.

"It's getting late but there's one last thing we should do," Peter's voice interrupted Gamora's revere as he guided her toward yet another booth. It was the same one she had been looking at when they first arrived. The one with many stuffed animals and other smaller items. She had wondered what it was like to have such things.

Once they were close Gamora saw what the booth actually was. It was some kind of game. There was a large field of glass bottles scattered about a small area in a grid like pattern.

Looking over at Peter she saw the man running the booth place a bucket of red plastic rings in front of Peter. The terran picked up one and spun it around his finger before throwing it. The ring clanged off the bottle it hit and clattered to the floor.

Ah, so it was a game of throwing rings, the stuffed animals must be prizes or something for winners. Which meant planting a ring on top of one of the bottles without knocking it off, as she was currently watching Peter do.

The game would have been easy for someone like her, a large part of her body was enhanced. She considered asking Peter for a few rings but she stopped short when she saw the former ravager. The determination in his set jaw. Surely he did not see her looking at this booth earlier?

By now Peter had finished up almost his entire bucket except his last ring. He was grumbling quietly moments before a wide grim bloomed across his face. "Hey Gamora?"

The green skinned woman arched an eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you give me a kiss for good luck?" There was that traditional cocky smirk.

He was joking, Gamora knew it but before even thinking she moved closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips that lasted a fraction of a second. Before Peter could react she lifted his throwing hand to her lips and softly touched her lips to his knuckles.

Peter was too dumbstruck to speak. Gamora herself was blushing furiously.

Once he finally regained his composure Peter lifted the rings up and tossed it. Gamora watched closely as it sailed through the air.

Landing directly on top of one of the bottles.

"Yeah!" Peter cried out throwing his arms up in the air. Gamora could not help but giggle at his antics.

Wait... since when did she giggle?

Gamora almost missed it when Peter was asking which of the stuffed animals she wanted. At first she did not know which to pick. Her eyes finally settled on a small and simple one. It looked like something Peter had once called a "teddy bear". The man running the booth took down the small stuffed animal and handed it to Peter who then handed it to Gamora.

Peter was smiling at her as she examined the teddy bear. It was covered in brown fur except for its stomach that was white instead.

It was really such a mundane item but that is not what made it important.

It was the fact that Peter had won it for her.

As the couple left the fair, Gamora had one arm wrapped around her Peter while her other hand clutched the bear to her chest almost protectively.

* * *

><p>"I am Groot?" Drax looked down at the small tree man that had appeared beside him.<p>

"I am sure it went quite well," Drax smiled as he patted Groot's head softly.

It was about the time that Peter and Gamora should return to the Milano and Drax wanted to be there when they did. He had to admit he was curious how their outing went.

"Sure you don't wanna take that bet Drax? I'm sure star-dork has screwed up somehow." Drax let out a sigh at their small furry teammate.

Rocket did not share the same belief in Gamora and Peter that Drax and Groot did. The whole time the two lovers were gone he had been trying to get Drax to make a bet with him. Drax knew the things would have gone perfectly fine so he could have easily bested the furry mercenary but Drax chose instead to take mercy on him.

Just then laughter reached the ears of all three of them. Soon after they saw the two lovers come into view. It was actually Gamora laughing, much to their surprise. She was not one for such outward displays of emotion in public.

Peter and Gamora seemed completely oblivious to the other three guardians.

Once they were closer Drax could see Peter's arm hung around Gamora's shoulders and her own arm wrapped tightly around Peter's waist.

Gamora also seemed to be holding some stitched together doll or toy of some kind. Most likely a prize Peter had won for her from the fair. She was holding it like some precious item that could disappear any moment.

Definitely a gift of some kind from her lover.

Drax did not try to hide the smile that swept his features as a feeling of father-like pride warmed him.

The sight of love flourishing was truly a wonderful sight to behold.

* * *

><p><strong>You all get a first date and a first kiss in one chapter. I'm fairly sure that dating rules say no kissing on the first date but these two have been together for months. <strong>

**Hopefully it did not feel rushed. Also I hope Gamora was in character, the way I see it she is becoming a different person. People have a way of changing us, for worse or for better. **

**Now a question for my readers. I have some ideas for some M rated chapters. Yes or no? If so they will not be until several chapters from now. **

**As always your reviews are the air that breathes life into my stories. **


	6. Lover

**This will be the final chapter for the first date, sorry for it being a bit shorter. I wanted to wrap a few things up before moving on. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Gamora could not remember the last time she smiled or laughed so much. For that matter she used to not do either, at all. As with many things Peter had changed her into something altogether new. She found the change to be most welcome.<p>

Even as the pair stumbled back onboard the Milano, Gamora struggling for breath because she had been laughing too much. Peter was something else but air was unfortunately still important.

One of the assassin's arms was wrapped around Peter's waist while the in her other hand she held the teddy bear tightly to her chest. She could feel the soft fur of the small stuffed creature through the mesh of her vest.

The bear itself was of no real importance physically, it was simply a small toy. Something Gamora would have passed over many times, she was sure she had done just that in her long servitude to Thanos and Ronan.

From the bear's brown fur to the white fuzz of its stomach, its tiny brown eyes. It was nothing really. It was still highly important though.

It was a gift from Peter.

The first gift he had given to her.

Gamora knew she was not like other women. In fact she was far from it. In some of her observations Gamora had seen that many women like to receive gifts from their significant others, often times jewelry or such. The kind of things Gamora neither needed nor wanted. Items such as these had no real use, especially to a warrior like Gamora.

Despite this the bear was being clutched in Gamora's hand like Rocket his most prized firearm.

The fact that the stuffed toy had no use had no bearing on her attitude toward it, it was because it was from Peter. Such a tiny gesture of winning a prize for her should not be affecting her so much but for whatever reason it did. The thought alone brought a surge of warm affection for her terran lover.

Gamora brought her thoughts to a full stop. Peter or his behavior constantly had that affect on her.

That word though.

Lover.

Gamora's smile grew even wider, if such a thing was possible. She finally had a word to describe them. Boyfriend and girlfriend just felt so... wrong for them. She liked the term lovers far more, despite her own nervousness at the thought of deeper feelings she felt the word conveyed them perfectly.

"What's got you all smiley?" Peter questioned her once they were inside the Milano and preparing for bed. The pair had practically ignored their fellow guardians. Especially Rocket who kept grumbling something about having nearly lost a bet.

The duo had practically been in their own world.

Gamora was about to offer an answer when she remembered something from their date. Those people running that sky ride had given Peter an envelope of some kind.

Remembering the ride had instantly caused the warmth to surge to Gamora's cheeks. She was going to remember that ride and the kiss, or kisses, for the rest of her life and beyond.

After getting back to the Milano Peter had opened up the envelope and looked at its contents. Before Gamora had a chance to look at it Peter's face flushed red and he quickly shoved it back into the envelope and put said envelope back into his jacket pocket.

Gamora's affection had very swiftly gave way to curiosity.

"Peter, what did those two give you after the ride? In the Envelope." Gamora looked over at him only to see him flushing even deeper red. The Zehoberi woman knew she was no authority on the matter but she had to admit he did look rather... adorable.

"Umm... nothing, yup, it was uh nothing, nothing at all." Peter had one of those disarming smirks plastered all over his face as he rambled.

Surely he had realized by now such looks did not stand a chance against a curious or determined Gamora.

The green skinned assassin just raised a single eyebrow as if waiting for him to continue. Peter began slightly squirming in place. Gamora's look did not relent.

Just then several things seemed to happen at once. First Gamora had removed her arm from around Peter's waist. The terran opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced when Gamora brought her hand front of his shirt. Gripping the material, she pulled his lips down to hers.

There was that surge of raw feeling that made her stomach do back flips. Were her willpower any weaker she would have been lost in that kiss but she held on.

While Peter was distracted, he most certainly did become lose into their kiss, she reached into his jacket pocket before snatching the envelope. By the time Peter realized he had been fooled the two were pulling apart for air and Gamora was yanking the envelope open.

It was a dirty trick yes, but his behavior left no other option.

Peter tried to grab it back but Gamora easily sidestepped him.

The contents was a single picture, taken back at the fair.

The image depicted took her breath away.

It was of her and Peter, but back on the airborne ride. They had already reached the cruise height for the ride and were floating through the night sky. The two of them were silhouetted against the backdrop of the starry night sky. There had been just enough light to make out that it was the two of them sitting there . The starlight was illuminating them perfectly enough to see more of the picture. It was taken during the ride yes, but not when Gamora had been expecting it.

In the picture, Peter had an arm wrapped around her shoulders while her hand was tangled in Peter's hair. Their lips pressed as tightly together as was possible. Their picture selves looked completely enraptured in the kiss.

It was a photograph of their first kiss, taken at the perfect moment.

Gamora struggled to form words. The ones that did finally come out were not something she ever thought she would say in this situation. "We are getting a picture frame for this."

The green skinned woman felt her cheeks flush even warmer after the words came out of her mouth. It was a little embarrassing to have such a thought but it was not something she could deny. If she had her way she would carry it with her forever.

In truth she did not need a picture to remember that kiss. The feeling of Peter's lips on hers was forever burned into her brain.

"Sounds like a great idea," there was Peter's smirk, just bigger than normal. He loved to catch her saying things or acting like what she would call "a normal woman". The concept was still odd to her but she was adapting.

When they had climbed into their shared bunk Gamora decided to do something a little different. Normally they would sleep like they had the first night they shared, when their hands were stuck together. On their sides with his arm under her head, fingers laced together, and Peter's other arm draped across her middle. She always slept with her back pressed to Peter's front.

Tonight however she changed her position. Instead of facing away from Peter she turned so that she was facing him. She laid her arm across his middle this time and pressed her front to his while her other hand held onto his night shirt.

Gamora gave him a quick peck on the lips before burying her head into his chest. Peter said nothing the whole time she shifted positions or when she kissed him again. The smile on his face however said everything.

The last Zehoberi soon fell asleep to the feeling of Peter running his fingers through her hair. Her last thought before slumber was a hope for many more wonderful dates in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, again sorry for being shorter. Next chapter should make up for it. We finally get to see a jealous Gamora. See you all then. <strong>


	7. Jealousy

**To all my readers, you have my most sincere apologies for the late update. Due to some personal issues, an episode, plus a forced vacation to Kentucky (which was a waste of time) I briefly completely lost my ability to write. The words would simply not come to my fingers. **

**So here I am at two or so in the morning, I was hell bound to finish this. Hopefully it does not feel rushed.**

**Also I know I said a jealous Gamora but it may have come off as more possessive than jealous. Either way I am unsure I did it right. Another author I've read from once said "the fingers will type what the fingers type" (hopefully I remember the wording correctly), wiser words have never been spoken. **

**Enjoy**

Gamora was going to blow a gasket, this Rocket was sure of. She was going to kill that woman and maybe Quill too. Eh... she would not kill him, beat the crap out of him.

"I am Groot?" Rocket caught the voice beside him but did not stop in his work.

"Yeah yeah I know, I've got the alarms already disabled, we're just waiting on Quill now." Rocket responded with a wave of his hand to brush off the floral colossus' concerns.

This mission so far had been so easy Rocket felt almost insulted. The guards were amateur and the security was too simple. Still though Rocket did not argue with easy, it just meant he was that good.

All they had to do was retrieve a large jewel from the vault of this mansion.

Rocket had already disabled the alarms and security. Drax and Groot, now that the tree man was taller than a child, had dealt with any guards in the way. Rocket had hit only one snag.

The vault door had a unique fingerprint scanner keeping it closed. Rocket knew no matter what he tried he would not be able to crack it.

Fortunately they had already planned on this.

The woman who owned this place, whose jewel they were stealing, had been hosting a party at the mansion this evening. The fingerprint they needed was hers. Unless they wanted to chop off one of her fingers, which everyone practically yelled at him how bad an idea that was, they had only one option.

It was time for Peter to whip out some of that old star lord player charm.

This led to Rocket's concern about Gamora. If anyone dared accuse him of worrying he would firmly deny it, scratch said person's eyes out, and shoot them. Maybe not in that order. Either way Rocket was really hoping Gamora could keep her cool.

Gamora's job was to keep an eye on Peter in case they were busted and had to make a quick escape. Which meant that she was going to have to watch Peter get cozy with a woman that was not her.

Yeah... this was not good.

Gamora knew exactly what this feeling was. She had felt it before but never like this. The last time she felt it was when they had encountered another of Peter's former flings whom had instantly tried getting back together with him. When Gamora stepped in and said that she was his lover now the other girl just stared at her for a moment then with a smile said "Why would he want you when he can have me?".

No one, not even Peter, had noticed it but that comment hit hard. Even Gamora had to admit that the girl was attractive. The kind of female that men fell all over each other to be with, the kind that could have whatever she wants with the bat of an eyelash. Someone that Gamora could never stand a chance against when it came to appearance. Something that Gamora had never even had a thought about until she had Peter.

When in the presence of women like these Gamora never before felt so... unattractive.

Peter would always rush to defend her, something he did not have to do but she enjoyed it all the same. He would always tell her how beautiful she was but Gamora had a lot of trouble believing it.

Even after several months she had trouble believing Peter still wanted her, yet he was always there. Wrapping her in his arms every night, holding her hand, and his kisses... never before had Gamora ever thought herself capable of swooning but Peter could bring her extremely close.

Looking down from her vantage point, Gamora surveyed the room for the fifth time in the last seven minutes. She was of course looking out for any threats to Peter and that was exactly what she kept telling herself.

The women were all dressed in elaborate and fancy dresses while the men were dressed in equally nice suits, a few in military dress uniforms. The party had quite the invite list, something that Quill was easily able to sneak his way onto so he could gain entrance.

Said terran was currently on the dance floor with their target spinning her around to the rhythm of the nearby band playing. Peter had also gotten himself a suit as well. To complete the ensemble he smoothed and combed his hair down to make himself look nice.

Gamora had to admit when she first saw him she was not sure this was her Peter. She of course instantly disliked his appearance, it was just... wrong. If she had her way she would tear that suit off him and muss his hair up back to the messy way it should be.

Then she would shove him against the wall and kiss him until neither could breathe. Perhaps she might even bite him, for some reason she was feeling an almost animalistic desire to mark him as hers. The cause of these thoughts was currently leaning far closer to Peter than Gamora would have liked.

The assassin found herself relieved she was so high up from the party because she could not stop the quiet growl that left her lips. She wanted so badly to rip this woman apart with her bare hands, then feed her bits to some hounds, and finally hurl the hounds into deep space. Perhaps that would be a suitable punishment for touching her Peter.

Gamora took a breath and forced herself to calm down. Where in the galaxy had that train of thought come from? Normally Gamora was not prone to emotional outbursts but the Zehoberi woman quickly figured out the cause.

Once again it was Peter making her feel new emotions she had never had the chance to have. Emotions that made her... normal. At least more normal than she was before, it did not change the fact she could as Peter always said "kill anyone with her pinky toe". Gamora found the phrase odd but she quickly figured out its meaning.

In truth Gamora knew that the source of her mental rage did not actually come from Peter. She just did not want to admit it to herself. In fact the source was in the room with her.

It was actually all the women in this party.

All of the females here were dressed in such finery. Gamora was not stupid, she knew they were all good looking. Perhaps some of the most attractive women on the planet. From the dresses that flowed as they twirled to the golden jewelry that adorned their bodies these women were in a class far above Gamora.

What was she? Just some assassin that could not even remember the last time she wore a dress or anything of the sort. She wore no jewelry, never used make-up, all the various ways she had observed women use to appeal to men she simply did not do.

Before she even realized it Gamora was slowly running her fingers her face. Her skin was fairly smooth beneath her fingertips except on certain spots. Gamora had been expecting Peter to ask about the marks on her face some time ago but strangely he never did.

Gamora figured that he did not care about them for one of two reasons. The most likely was that he assumed they were just part of her anatomy, something he of course had almost zero knowledge on. The second possibility was the one she was scared to even entertain. This was because there was no way that Peter would think this way, he did not care about them because he found them attractive on her.

Gamora had never even had that idea until she and Peter began their romance. A nagging voice in her mind, similar to the one that reminded her that she was a murderer, occasionally would suggest these crazy ideas like that. The fact that the facial markings were attractive to Peter was doubtful at best, right?

There was one other thing that was eating away at Gamora's insides as she watched the party from above. Something that she could not deny bothered her greatly.

These women were actually able to dance.

Peter was constantly trying to get her to dance but she always refused. He had the utmost faith that she could do it but that was not the issue. The problem was that Peter was such a fine dancer, she would be a hindrance to him every time they danced together. He should not dance with someone who would just step on his toes or bump him around. She would do worse than look foolish, she would make Peter look foolish. Maybe even accidentally injure him.

Peter to Gamora's surprise would never try to push her. If she said she did not want to dance he would not try to force the issue. She knew how badly he wanted to get her to do it but he would never make her do something she really did not want to do.

As if that damn terran needed to do anything to endear him to her even more.

Again looking over the dancing couples Gamora let out a soft sigh. She could see Peter dancing with their target again, the pair moved almost perfectly in time with the rhythm. Something Gamora so badly wished she could do.

Gamora closed her eyes and for one moment of letting her mind run free she pictured what it would be like if she was down there with Peter.

Gamora slowly strode into the room, wearing a form fitting crimson gown that extended to just past her knees, the garment cut slightly low baring just a hint of cleavage. Her hair would be down cascading over her back and shoulders just the way she knew Peter liked. The only jewelry on her body a simple pair of gold earrings and a small matching golden necklace that completed the ensemble.

The crowd slowly parted as Gamora stepped forth toward the middle of the floor. Peter was there waiting there for her, still dressed in the suit, with that smirk that made Gamora's heart melt every time she saw it. Peter held his hand out for her which she instantly accepted. The former outlaw pulled her close into his embrace as the soft music began.

The Zehoberi felt Peter's hands slowly slide down her sides to rest on her hips while her own arms wrap around his neck. The pair slowly rocked back and forth with the quiet music. At once the two leaned forward their foreheads touching each others as they continued to sway to the beat.

No words were said, none needed to be said. Terran and Zehoberi moved and even breathed in near perfect sync. The dance floor completely empty except for the pair of lovers slow dancing.

Never before in her life had Gamora ever felt more at home, more like she belonged, than this moment.

Soon the music began to pick up slightly.

There was Peter's trademark smirk again.

Slowly the pair shifted positions and began to move slightly faster. No longer were they just rocking back and forth. Gamora did not even try to think, instead she moved with the sound and followed Peter's lead. The terran moved effortlessly but somehow she did as well. The assassin was beaming as Peter spun her around to the tune.

Before long Gamora felt herself being dipped to the floor with Peter easily supporting her with one arm. His own smile was a mirror to her own. They stayed like that for several moments as the crowd all around them applauded.

Gamora felt her cheeks flush at all the attention but Peter lifted her back to her feet and pulled her close. Looking up, Gamora found her dark eyes entranced by his blue orbs.

She did not even think as she slowly leaned forward, their lips barely an inch apart.

All of a sudden Gamora's comm. buzzed with Rocket's voice. "Is Quill done yet? Getting bored over here, might need to spice things up."

The interruption was so sudden that Gamora was actually startled. She found herself instantly snapped out of her fantasy. Gamora groaned quietly, she wanted so badly to throttle the furry rodent for interrupting.

Before she could even answer Peter's voice came over the comm. answering for her. "All done Rocket, ready to rock & roll?"

Gamora was about to ask what that meant when Drax did it for her. "Why would we be rolling a rock?"

Peter groaned on the other end of the line. Gamora felt more than heard the resulting facepalm she knew Peter was in the middle of doing. She had to suppress a giggle at the image.

"Whatever, vault's open and we got what we need, headin' back to the ship." Rocket's gruff voice spoke up.

"Meet you all there," Gamora finally spoke up as she made her way out of the mansion.

All in all Peter found the mission to not be too difficult. Flirting with a woman not his girlfriend was a lot harder than he expected though. The face that she was above him in the rafters made the whole thing even worse. Which was precisely why the moment he managed to seduce the target into being alone with him he instantly hit her with a taser and got the fingerprints.

Then he proceeded the get the hell out of dodge.

He really hoped she was not mad at him when he got back. He did not want to do this mission, it was Rocket's idea. Hopefully she trusted him that he would not do anything he should not.

When he got back to the Milano he found Gamora waiting for him with her arms crossed.

Not good.

Walking right up to her he decided if she was going to kick the crap out of him he would face her wrath with dignity.

The moment he was within arm's reach she grabbed onto the lapels of his suit jacket and shoved him hard into the wall. He was somewhat expecting that but what happened next was to his infinite surprise.

Instead of hitting him the green skinned beauty crashed her lips onto his with a fiery, almost animalistic passion. Peter kissed back with matching passion without hesitation. Not what he was expecting but he was not going to complain.

Her grip on his suit coat never relented as he peppered his chin and neck with kisses. Peter was no fool, he held his tongue and kept quiet. At least he did until she bit hard into his neck. Peter yelped but Gamora held him in place for a few moments before letting go.

She whispered a single word against his skin. "Mine."

The assassin took a step back breathing heavily. Peter could easily see the flush on her cheek, she looked almost embarrassed.

Before Peter could even make a further sound Gamora was gone. Leaving Peter alone in the hallway of the Milano feeling his neck. The bruise from the bite was already forming.

That was certainly... odd.

"Hmm, if she get's like that when I flirt with other women maybe I should do it more often." Peter chuckled to himself softly. Nah, he was not that stupid.

**Hopefully it was not too bad everyone. I'll try to hurry up and get the next one finished to make up for the wait.**

**I will offer a hint though. **

**It will either be the M rated chapter or will be another major milestone in a relationship. I leave the question of what that could be to your speculation. **

**Now for the M rated chapter, I figured out a way to fix it so that the people who wanted one get it while the others can skip over it if they so choose. Personally I think it is an important step of a relationship, especially for the fragile, heart of glass Gamora. **

**As always reviews are more appreciated than you all know. **


	8. First Time (Censored)

**Firstly, you all have my most sincere apologies about the late hour of this story. If you have looked at my other stories, you'll notice (at the time of this writing) this one and Stuck on You are the only ones that are obvious romance. The others can be seen as pre-romance or friendship. You see, I don't really believe in the love, despite the fact that I somewhat write it. The fact that you all say I write good romance makes it so ironic it would be funny if it was not so sad. I'll level with you all, writing romance for me is actually more than a little painful. Getting reminders of the thing you can never have tends to do that. Now that should end the depressing author note. **

**Alright, so this is the M rated chapter, but this is the censored version. First a question, should I upgrade this story to M now? If I can make myself do it I will write an uncensored chapter (it will have an extra scene this one won't) but I don't know if I'll be able to. If I do the uncensored chapter should I upgrade the entire story to M or just leave a big warning at the top of that chapter since all the M content will be on a single chapter? **

**I don't know exactly what to do since I never write M rated chapters. I really don't want to get banned because I made an accidental mistake. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Come to Nix Alba he says. Nice change of scenery he says. What a load of bullsh..." Peter's words are immediately cut off by his tripping over a root hidden in the snow and falling face first into a snow drift.<p>

Gamora's first instinct was to pick her lover up by the scruff of his collar. The mental image of holding him up like a small furry animal, all wet and sputtering, was a combination of hilarious and adorable all rolled into one.

The Zehoberi woman figured she could lift him up, or laugh at him. Naturally she chose the latter.

When Peter lifted his head from the snow he was instantly greeted to the sight of Gamora doubled over with laughter.

All at his expense.

The former outlaws eyes narrowed sharply as he regarded his struggling for breath Gamora.

Gamora would later think he must have hit his head on a rock in the fall. Otherwise there was no way he would have considered his next action a rational one. Then again this was Peter, the terran did not always do rational.

Finally managing to get some breath in her lungs, Gamora looked up just in time to see Peter moving as if about to start sprinting toward her.

Having anticipated the sure to follow tackle, Gamora dropped into a combat stance to intercept him. Peter did not do what she expected though.

Instead of running at her Peter swiped his arm across the snowy ground. Gamora looked at him in confusion as he formed the snow in his hands into a ball like shape.

Gamora opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when she was struck in the face by said ball of snow. The first thing she felt was the sting of the hit, the second was the taste of the frozen water in her still opened mouth. Then the third thing she felt was a sudden urge for vengeance.

Peter seemed to realize this too when his eyes went wide with fear.

Gamora just smiled sweetly, the kind of smile she knew Peter feared because it promised both deth, bodily harm, and removal of limbs. Not necessarily in that order.

Before she even had the chance to move Peter pelted her again with a second wad of snow before turning around and running. Gamora did not even realize he was in flight until she managed to swipe the snow off her face.

When she did see his retreating form she automatically gave chase.

Normally Gamora would be able to catch up to him fairly easily but somehow the terran was able to stay ahead of her. He must have been more accustomed to moving through snow or something. Either that or fear for his life spurred him on further.

Then came the balls of snow. Her crazy terran was somehow able to both stay ahead of her, he could never lose her though, and continue to fling back the occasional attack. These however were nothing more than distractions, she could easily sidestep or outright dodge them when she saw them coming. That did not seem to deter Peter though.

He always was a stubborn one.

Deciding to take a different approach she ceased her chase. Instead of trying to catch him she waited until he again had his back turned toward her then she ducked behind a nearby large tree.

Just as she expected Peter stopped running and turned back. Also as she expected Peter slowly began walking back in the direction he came.

"Gamora?" Peter called out slowly and cautiously.

Smart, he knew an ambush lie in wait for him. He did not know where it was though. This would prove to be his undoing.

When he began to approach her tree, Gamora slowly moved around the truck keeping it between her and Peter.

With her assassin trained dexterity, Gamora scaled the tree with the swiftness of a speeding bullet. Gamora did not make a single sound, neither when she climbed nor when Peter was directly under her.

* * *

><p>The entire forest was eerily quiet.<p>

To say Peter was a bit terrified may be a bit of an understatement.

Okay, it was a huge understatement.

Perhaps hitting Gamora with a snowball had not been the wisest course of action but come on, she was totally asking for it laughing at him like that!

Wait a second... did she even know what a snowball was? Oh great, she probably thought he was trying to attack her.

Course either way he was now slowly moving through the woods with a potentially angry girlfriend/assassin lurking in wait for him. One whom was very capable of both killing him with her bare hands and hiding in plain sight in a snow covered forest.

Yeah... he was more screwed than that time he tried to reclaim his walkman while handcuffed.

She even had green skin for crying out loud! He should be able to see her plain as...

Peter's thoughts were instantly interrupted when one hundred and fifty plus pounds of Zehoberi assassin landed directly on top of him from above.

For the second time that day Peter found himself falling face down into the snow covered ground.

Gamora was pinning him to the snowy dirt laughing just as hard as when he tripped earlier.

Two can play at that game.

Before Gamora had a chance to react Peter had shoved himself up and threw his assassin girlfriend off balance. She made a soft noise in surprise as Peter not only shoved her off him but reversed their positions. Now he was pinning her down.

This lasted the whole five seconds it took for Gamora to figure out what happened. The moment she did, Gamora returned the favor by flipping him right back.

That sent both Gamora and Peter into an all out battle for who could pin the other permanently to the ground.

Back when the pair had first met on Xandar there had been a similar wrestling match for control of the orb. Peter had been surprisingly able to hold his own against the cybernetically augmented assassin.

This time Gamora was holding a lot back so that they would be on more even footing. Otherwise she would kick the crap out of him before long.

Peter had no idea how long they wrestled like that in the snow. Both trying to keep the other pinned down but each victory was only temporary.

After a while they both gave up trying to gain a victory and called it a draw.

Moving over to a nearby tree, Peter leaned with his back against it. Gamora moved in front of him and settled with her back to his chest leaning against him. Peter wrapped his arms loosely around her middle.

The fact that they were sitting like this in a snowy forest spoke volumes to the progress he and Gamora had made. There was a time when she would not be this close to anyone. Now she was actually cuddling, and seemed too comfortable to move. The thought brought a smile to Peter's face.

Peter planted a soft kiss to the top of her head.

In all honesty he was surprised with himself as well. He never would have thought he would find a girl to settle with. It was all one night stands and pickups for his entire adult life. Now he had a beautiful woman to actually call his own. If someone had told him his life would be like this a couple years ago he would have laughed in their face.

The terran subconsciously pulled the Zehoberi woman closer.

"We really should be heading back," Gamora grumbled quietly, she did not move an inch.

Peter chuckled quietly. "What? Not comfortable?"

Gamora tilted her head all the way back to look at him upside down. She had been a split second from opening her mouth for some retort but she never got the chance.

Peter crashed his lips to hers. Instead of trying to pull away, Gamora snaked her arm around to the back of his head and tangled her fingers in his hair. Gripping his hair softly, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

They held it until they absolutely had to part for air. Peter smiled as he gulped in lungful of oxygen. While Gamora was doing the same, Peter could not resist making a certain quip. "Wow, did I take your breath away?"

Gamora giggled, actually giggled, as she smiled. "You're one to talk Star-Lord."

Peter laughed as he hugged her closer.

"As enjoyable as out outing has been, we really should be returning back to town." Gamora spoke as she looked towards the clouds. They were starting to gather and turn gray.

The planet Nix Alba was infamous for its sudden and intense blizzards. They always hit fast and hard but never lasted more than a few hours. If the sky was any indication one was already inbound. Fortunately they were not that far away from town.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Peter muttered as he stood up, pulling Gamora to her feet and not letting go of her hand. Gamora laced her fingers with his and pulled him along back toward town.

* * *

><p>Apparently the words 'sudden' and 'intense' were not quite the best words to describe the storms of Nix Alba. The pair had been only about halfway back when the environment went from gray, cloudy, looking like it could storm in a few hours, to black and snowing so hard you could not see foot in front of you.<p>

To make matters worse, Peter and Gamora had gotten turned around when the snow started to pick up so they had no clue which way led back to town.

Gamora was cursing herself for being so careless. They should have gone back before it got anything like this. She normally would have but Peter always had that effect that made her forget life and the universe to focus on the two of them. She would never admit it out loud but she loved every second of it.

"Hey! I think I see something up ahead." Peter called out to her over the sound of the blizzard. The two had an arm wrapped around the other to make sure they did not get separated so Peter was pointing ahead with his other hand.

Gamora followed the appendage to see what he was pointing toward. As they got closer it looked to be the silhouette of a cabin or something like that. There was no lights so if the building had power it was out. However it was shelter out of the blizzard and that would be enough to survive until the blizzard passed.

Once they got close, Gamora saw that it was indeed a cabin. Good thing they found it, the cold was starting to become a cabin. They were dressed warmly but the problem with cold was that it still seeped in over time.

Moving up to the front of the cabin, Peter and Gamora ducked into the front overhang so they were out of the direct snowfall.

They removed their arms from each other but instead held a grip on the others hand.

Peter prodded the door with his foot, the old wood creaking open.

Peter gave Gamora a look and motioned to the door. The green-skinned woman nodded and drew her blade from beneath her coat. Peter did the same with his gun. Gamora went in first, since she carried the melee close weapon, with Peter right behind her.

The chances of someone or something being inside were fairly slim, but neither terran nor Zehoberi wanted to take that chance.

Once inside, Gamora got a good look at the place. It was small, the entire cabin was a single room. Across from the door they entered was a fireplace, between them was a table. Off to the side was a tiny kitchen area. There was no discernable bed or couch. The cabin must not have been meant for overnight stays.

Either way it would be perfect for what they needed.

Once the room was secured, Peter instantly was moving over to the fireplace. Gamora closed the door they came in from and watched him. The terran piled wood into the fireplace and looked around the entire cabin for something. After a minute or two he apparently found it because he went back to the fireplace with a quiet "ah ha".

Gamora continued to watch him curiously. Where he learned to start a fire she did not know. It was not a skill used by many, especially the ravagers.

"When I was little, before she got sick, I went camping a few times with my mom." Peter spoke softly while he worked on the fire.

"Oh?" Gamora did not know what else to say. He rarely spoke of his mother. Gamora knew he wanted to but she understood it was a very sensitive subject. If she asked he would tell her everything but it would be painful, that was why she resolved to wait and let him open up to her about it.

The Zehoberi woman moved over to sit on the floor beside Peter. It was right then that she noticed the large rug in front of the fireplace. It was quite soft to the touch, certainly better than the cold floorboards.

"Yup, never thought I'd need to know how to build a fire when I left but here we are." Peter chucked softly.

Peter was doing very good at hiding the emotional pain that came with revealing a little more of his mother to her. Gamora was able to see right through it though.

Scooting closer, Gamora draped an arm over his shoulders. The fire was already made so the duo were sitting in front of the dancing flames to take in some of the warmth.

Gamora could feel the fire warming her up but she had a different idea in mind instead. She wrapped both her arms around Peter to take in some of his warmth.

Peter laughed quietly as he wrapped his own arm around her. "Feeling cuddly?" He spoke with an arched eyebrow.

"I blame you for being warm." Gamora replied.

That brought another musical laugh from Peter. "Yeah, but I could say the same for you." Next thing Gamora knew, Peter had both his arms around her as well. Gamora was actually a little surprised it took him as long as it did. Because of her cybernetics, her body ran hotter than normal. She had more body heat to give than he ever could. Which also meant that her reason for using Peter for warmth was a complete excuse, she just wanted to be closer to him.

The smug terran probably knew it too but was not calling her out on it.

Outside the cabin the storm continued to rage. It showed no signs of even slowing down so they were going to be stuck here for a while. A few hours at least, the worst storms rarely lasted more than four hours.

Regardless, they were warm and had each other. Gamora was more than pleased with the outcome.

Before long the pair switched positions. They sat on the furred carpet, Peter with his legs crossed facing the fire, and Gamora sitting in front of him leaning back against his chest much like they did just before they began the trek back to town. Peter's arms were once again wrapped around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder.

This position meant that Gamora got most of the fire's warmth but Peter seemed to prefer Gamora's body heat in its place. The thought brought a smile to the woman's lips. She held no objections.

All of a sudden Peter planted a soft kiss to the side of her neck, but he did not remove his lips and instead just held them there on the skin of her neck. His lips were warm and soft on her flesh.

Gamora bit down on her lip to stop herself from making any noise. Due to her cybernetics all of her senses were heightened. This included her sense of touch, the sensation of a single kiss like the one he was doing now was increased threefold.

Perhaps it was the relaxed setting, or maybe it was the comfortable position, but whatever caused it Gamora was not sure. Either way, Gamora slowly tilted her head to the side exposing more of her neck to Peter. The man took the invitation for what it was and trailed soft kisses along her neck.

Gamora closed her eyes and basked in the electric like sensations. It was not the first time that Peter had done something like this to her. However it was always simple touches like hugs and holding hands, occasional kisses on the head, cheek, or hand. Peter had never kissed her neck though, and Gamora had never really encouraged further kisses.

Out of nowhere, Peter nipped softly at her neck. This time Gamora could not stop the sharp gasp that passed her lips.

Peter instantly stopped what he was doing and whispered and apology in her ear.

"Peter..." Gamora's voice was low. "If you want to... you can keep going." Gamora's cheeks were flushed, a warmth was spreading through her body as she spoke. She wanted him to continue.

Peter kissed her neck again. "You sure?"

Gamora's only response was a nod with a whisper of "please do".

It seemed that was enough for Peter. Gamora immediately felt his lips at her neck again.

She was leaning back against him further when she felt him once again plant a very soft bite on her neck. Her gasp this time was much more muffled but Peter heard it nonetheless. Instead of stopping this time, he kissed the exact spot he had just bit.

All of these sensations were completely new to Gamora. She found herself craving more as her body grew warmer and warmer. It was fortunate the duo had removed their coats, Gamora felt like she was already going to burst into flames even without it.

Feeling movement from in front of her, Gamora looked down to see Peter's arms were no longer wrapped around her waist. Instead his hands had moved so that they were both flat against her stomach, the material of her shirt the only thing separating their skin from direct contact.

As Peter continued to lavish her neck with kisses and soft bites, Gamora noticed Peter's hands never once moved at all from where they were on her stomach.

It took a moment for it to click but soon Gamora understood. Peter was taking things slow, something they had been doing all their relationship. Peter wanted her, but he was not going to make a single extra move until she gave the signal she wanted him to. She had literally told him she wanted him to keep doing what he was doing to her neck but his hands would not move higher or lower to more intimate places until she said he could.

Peter had been with many women before her, so he knew exactly what he was doing and what he wanted. Gamora knew this as well but the importance he was placing on her approval made Gamora's heart swell with affection for this terran.

Gamora also realized something else. Touching was one thing, but as long as his hands stayed outside her clothes they would only proceed to a certain point. Somehow, Gamora knew that if she allowed his hands to go beneath then they would go much farther than simple touching. Her clothes were like a unbreakable lock to Peter, one that only Gamora could unlock for him.

To at least partially make up for all the physical affection he was showing her, Gamora slowly ran her fingers along the skin of his hands.

Gamora thought long and hard about all of what they were doing. They had been together for many months but Gamora had zero relationship experience outside of Peter so she had nothing from the past to base her decision on. Instead she had to go with what simply felt right.

Taking a deep breath, Gamora made her decision.

Taking hold of both of the terran's hands, Gamora slowly slipped them beneath her shirt. She instantly felt the warmth against the bare flesh of her stomach. The contact almost brought a moan to Gamora's lips.

"Gamora?" Peter questioned softly as he pressed both hands to her bare skin.

Gamora tilted her head to the side and once more snaked her hand around to the back of his head and brought his lips down to hers.

Gamora whispered softly on his lips. "Go ahead."

The moment the words were passed her lips, Peter's hands slowly moved further under her shirt and higher up her body.

* * *

><p>Gamora sucked in heavy breaths as she pressed her bare body tighter to Peter's. He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her. Despite the low temperature outside, Gamora's body was burning.<p>

The entire experience was like nothing Gamora had ever felt in her entire life. She almost wished she had not waited this long to sleep together. They could have been doing that this entire time... but in truth she was happy they had taken their time. It made the act more intimate and meaningful instead of just sex for pleasure's sake.

Resting her head on Peter's chest, Gamora smiled brightly. They still had a while before the blizzard passed. Giving them plenty of time to bask in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Feeling Peter's fingers running slowly through her dark tresses, Gamora closed her eyes. To the Zehoberi woman, the universe consisted of only her, this cabin, and her terran.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the late update. Hopefully I did not lose all my readers because of it. <strong>


End file.
